


Decision

by PrimeFan



Series: Burnout [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy would be considered underage where I'm from, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan
Summary: Her eyes were wide and confident and lacked any shred of regret or doubt. Luffy knew what she wanted...Wherein Luffy makes her move and Smoker is forced to make a decision that will change their hearts, if not their lives.





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look, this was initially written in August 2013 and has not seen the light of day outside of two people. Me and the person who was sitting next to me when I wrote it. I fall in and out of love with One Piece frequently and am once again on an OP kick that I'm letting run it's course by reading fanfic like crazy and apparently posting fic that is years old.
> 
> Full confession: Luffy/Smoker is one of my fave slash pairings outside of ZoLu. Why I felt compelled to make Luffy FEMALE is anyone's guess but that's where the muse led me so that's where I went. 
> 
> Why high school? Why is Smoker a substitute teacher? I dunno. I don't even care that they're OOC, I just wanted Smoker and Luffy kissing in a classroom.

Her lips were on his before he could step back and he froze. He should have pushed her away. This was wrong. He could lose everything over this.

Instead he growled in indecision and flexed his fingers at his side. He found himself desperate to touch her, to grab her and throw her onto his desk and do things to her, with her despite the risk. He was shocked with how much he just _wanted_. 

He felt her smile against his lips and her hands were on his face, sliding into his hair. “I’ll stop if you want me to,” Luffy said, pulling away. “All of it. But I really do like you, Smoker.” Her eyes were wide and confident and lacked any shred of regret or doubt. Luffy knew what she wanted where Smoker was torn and despite their age difference, despite the fact that Smoker was in a position of authority where Luffy was very much one of his students, Smoker found himself lacking in her presence.

 _I don’t want her to stop._ The thought came to him and his breath hitched. His eyes locked with hers in realization and her smile widened. She didn’t close the distance between them but her fingers flexed in his hair. She wanted to but she also wanted to give him that choice. Hers had already been made. His had not.

Some part of him envied her that confidence, he realized. He raised his hands and hesitated. Luffy stood before him patiently. Smoker would never have used the word to describe the girl before today but he was starting to realize that he had judged too harshly and too quickly. She wasn’t incapable. She had just chosen to be the way she was and once choices had been made she was immovable. Her path ran in straight lines, uncompromising, where most everyone else ran in circles and crossed wires.

Not her.

He ran his fingers over her face and traced that curious scar under her left eye. He felt her hands still in his hair and her eyes stared at him. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Straw Hat,” Smoker told her. His shoulders slumped as tension left him. A decision had been made and it was the wrong one. Had to be.

Luffy’s bright smile filled his vision as he leaned forward and kissed her, his hands at her waist. 

If it was wrong, he could no longer bring himself to care. He wondered if he really ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I ran a quick eye over it and made a few comma changes but that's about it. It's been untouched for three years, be gentle please. 
> 
> This is part 1 of 5 that I've got sitting on my Drive. I've been typing few words here and there for more, out of the blue, which is probably why I felt compelled to post these in the first place.


End file.
